The Company of Kin
by June Odyssey
Summary: Slight AU surrounding the friendship of Merlin and Kilgharrah. I just wanted them to be buddies, alright? Merlin thinks that The Great Dragon must be lonely after so long alone, and resolves to keep him company whenever he can. The visits lead to story times, magic lessons, philosophical discussions, and arguments. Sometimes they're companionable kin, other times... not so much.
1. Of Dragonlords and Friends

**Disclaimer: Well, this _is_ kinda fan fiction, so yeah. I obviously don't own Merlin.**

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Young Warlock?"<p>

"Well, um..." Merlin hesitated. This had seemed like a grand idea when he'd thought of it and Merlin had rushed down to the dungeons without really considering it much. "Nothing actually... I just thought..."

"What is it, Merlin?" the Great Dragon asked, dipping his huge head to Merlin's level.

"Well, I thought you might like to... to talk, you know, about anything... I just thought it must be... lonely down here," Merlin managed to say.

The dragon chuckled, but not in a demeaning tone. More in a warm kind of way. "What a heart you have, Merlin."

Did that mean he was happy Merlin came? Or something else? Uncertain, Merlin stayed silent.

With a scary draconian smile, the dragon said, "I would very much enjoy your company, Young Warlock, thank you."

Grinning, Merlin settled on the floor. "So do you dragons have names? Or are you all just 'Dragon'?"

The Great Dragon chuckled again. "We have names, Merlin. Mine is Kilgharrah."

"Kilgharrah," Merlin repeated, testing to make sure he pronounced it right. When the dragon did not correct him, Merlin went on, "Kilgharrah, do dragon parents name their children like people do?"

Kilgharrah shook his head. "No, Young Warlock. Dragons are named by the dragonlord who calls it from the egg."

Immediately intrigued, Merlin sat up straighter. "Dragonlord? What is that? Are they humans?"

"Yes, the dragonlords are a race of mostly human men. They carry the blood of the dragons in their veins as well as a touch of dragon magic. These men could speak the language of the dragons and command them. They were kin."

Awed, Merlin let that sink in before he asked cheekily, "But isn't the language of the dragons just a bunch of growling and roaring?"

Kilgharrah snorted in laughter. "No, Merlin, not entirely. That 'growling and roaring' is our instinctual, wild language. But the Dragon Tongue is much complicated than that."

Merlin tilted his head sideways. "Were there always dragonlords?"

"No they did not always exist, but they have for a very long time," Kilgharrah answered. "Every dragon and dragonlord knows the story of our origin. Would you like to hear it?"

Merlin nodded eagerly, barely remembering to tack on a polite, "Yes, please."

The Great Dragon, Merlin could tell, was pleased by Merlin's response. He shifted a little on his rock and then began his tale:

"Many hundreds of years ago, the dragons flew wild and rampant across Albion. They dominated the skies, the land and sea to an extent as well. But they also destroyed and ravaged. The humans had managed to survive by their ingenuity and with the aid of magic, but their numbers were dwindling.

"One great sorcerer named Gradar knew that they wouldn't be able to defeat the dragons by hunting them into extinction as they had been trying to do thus far. So the next time they felled a dragon, Gradar stopped the hunters before they ended the dragon. Cutting a deep wound into his arm, Gradar mixed his blood with that of the wounded dragon. Then he reached out and touched the dragon's mind. Together the two of them healed both their wounds. As they did so the deep, ancient magic of the world welled up around them and created a bond of kinship, of blood, that could never be broken between Gradar and the dragon.

"It was the beginning of the end of the war. The magic called down all the dragons and any human who could hear the call came also. Seeing what had happened with Gradar and the first dragon, magicians cut their arms and mingled their blood with the willing dragons. Each time, a bond was created by blood and magic.

"The way of the dragons changed drastically. Now the dragonlords called hatchlings from the egg by naming them; the dragons no longer sought total destruction and their minds were opened to the vast knowledge of the world and magic open to them. For the dragonlords, they had a new type of magic to explore – the dragon magic. So similar to their own but at the same time very different. Now also they would put into words the Dragon Tongue, instinctively knowing and understanding it. But also, when the dragonlord commanded a dragon in the Dragon Tongue, the dragon had no choice to obey. This ensured another war like it would never rise again.

"A few dragons refused to submit to magic and the dragonlords, so their own kind had to take care of them. Similarly, many of the humans were distrustful of the new dragonlords, even though many viewed them as heroes. They fought against them, but things soon settled down. Gradar christened The First Dragon as Gebryd, and so the dragonlords were born; both heralds and protectors of peace."

For a minute, Merlin sat in silence, thinking over the story he had just heard. "Wow," he breathed eventually. "How many dragonlords were there? Are there any left?"

"In the beginning their number was hundreds," Kilgharrah said sadly. "But since that time their members have waned considerably. Some of them simply did not pass down their gift to a son; others died when they first made peace with the dragons, by both vengeful men and wild dragons. Then there was the Great Hunt. People grew fearful of the dragonlords' power over the dragons and sought to destroy them. But now... after the Great Purge only one, to my knowledge, survived. And only one dragon."

Merlin felt his heart grow heavy with Kilgharrah's suffering. "You and he are the last."

"Yes we are, Young Warlock," Kilgharrah confirmed.

"That must be..." Merlin trailed off, trying to put into words the weight the dragon must feel. Unable to find any words, Merlin simply said, "I can't even imagine it."

"One day, Young Warlock, you will understand," the dragon said cryptically.

"Well," Merlin sighed after fruitlessly pondering the dragon's statement. "I should go and get some rest. I have to get up in time to get Prince Prat his breakfast and do all my chores before he bursts."

Kilgharrah chuckled. "He has not yet improved?"

Merlin grinned as he climbed to his feet. "I'm still working on him, but he's not totally terrible all the time. I think this whole destiny thing won't be so bad."

"You two are destined to be as close as brothers," the dragon told him, sounding as if he'd recited it.

"I know, I know," Merlin said. "Two sides of the same coin, you've said. I'm the brighter side, obviously."

The Great Dragon snorted. "Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Kilgharrah. I'll come back as soon as I can." Merlin picked up his torch and hurried out of the dragon's dungeon, leaving a less lonely dragon than the one that had lived there for the past twenty years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So, first venture into a land of myth and a time of magic. I'm excited to be here! Not the first time I've written though, and I've been scouring this fandom for the better part of four months (roughly). So, I'd love it if you dropped me a review, made sure nobody was incredibly OOC, and just encouraged me. I'm planning on at about 18 chapters for this story that are roughly sketched out. Let's see if I meet my goal (which reviewing helps with, guys).<strong>

**By the way, if anyone is willing to beta, I'm bad with missing grammar stuff that should stick out like a sore thumb. So if that's your area, I could use a little assistance.**


	2. Of Brave Princes and Good Teachers

**Disclaimer: I don't... *sobs* I don't... *moresobbing* _I don't own Merlin_!**

* * *

><p>Merlin's next visit worried the Great Dragon. The boy was very pale (more so than usual) and he walking slowly, fatigue practically screaming its presence.<p>

"What ails you, Young Warlock?" Kilgharrah asked as soon as the boy had sunk to the floor.

Merlin sighed heavily. "I came down here to _avoid_ people asking me how I feel."

Kilgharrah narrowed his eyes at the boy before him. _"Merlin."_

"Fine, fine," Merlin said, flapping a hand dismissively in the dragon's direction. "I'm _fine._ I've been healed. I'll be completely back to normal in a few days."

"Good," Kligharrah said, irritated at Merlin's evasiveness. "What happened? I was unaware of a problem."

"Yeah," Merlin said, grimacing up at the dragon. "It happened a bit fast for me to ask for any adivce. It's okay though, Gaius figured it out. I guess I should start at the beginning. Do you know who Nimueh is?"

Nodding, Kilgharrah remembered, "High Priestess of the Old Religion, and a long time ago, close friend to Uther Pendragon and Queen Igraine."

Merlin looked a bit surprised at the last bit but continued anyway. "Well, she was the one who conjured the avanc in the water supply last month when I asked you about the elements and all. I think I made her a bit angry when Arthur and I foiled her plans. She disguised herself as a servant with King Bayard's company when he arrived in Camelot. Then she put poison in the ceremonial goblet that Bayard brought to give to Arthur. During the feast, she came to me and told me that she'd seen Bayard lacing Arthur's goblet with poison. I believed her when she said she was too scared to do anything about it, but no one believed me because I didn't divulge her name."

When Merlin paused, Kilgharrah easily filled in. "So you drank from the goblet. You were out of the way and there was war between Bayard and Uther."

Merlin nodded. Then he straightened up and said, "But she didn't count on Arthur."

Warmth filled Kilgharrah's heart as he saw Merlin's eyes light up with pride. The prophecies of Emrys and the Once and Future King were unfolding before his eyes.

"He saved me, Kilgharrah," Merlin said, smiling. "Uther forbade him to go after the antidote—the Morteaus flower. But he went anyway. For me. He saved my life."

"Do you believe in your destiny now, Young Warlock?" Kilgharrah asked with a smile. Merlin was realizing Arthur's worth and starting to believe that he would be the Once and Future King. Now all Merlin needed to do was realize his own importance.

Merlin's smile stretched into a grin. "Yes, Kilgharrah. And it wasn't just that Arthur's being less of a prat... you know, sort of, I'm still working on that. But I wanted to ask you about something. While I was unconscious, and _dying_, I preformed magic. Nimueh was waiting for Arthur at the caves of Balor and she led him into a trap. According to Gaius, I conjured a magic ball of light to guide Arthur through the dark caves and save his life. How could I do that, Kilgharrah?"

"This does not surprise me, Young Warlock," Kilgharrah said. "Your bond with Arthur is strong you could not let him die any more than he could sit by while you died."

"Yes, but _how did I know_," Merlin questioned, his fists clenching on his knees.

"Your magic is unlike any other in history, Merlin," Kilgharrah told him. "You have the power to do many things which you do not understand."

Frowning, Merlin said, "That doesn't tell me _anything._"

"Merlin," Kilgharrah began patiently. "You must learn for yourself the extent and limit of your own magic. I cannot simply tell you."

"Why not?" Merlin demanded. "How am I supposed to know how I did things if I wasn't even conscious? How can I learn this way?"

"I cannot just tell you everything you are capable of, Merlin," Kilgharrah reiterated. "For one, not even I know. Your power is very great, the greatest there will ever be. For all my knowledge, you are a being that has never existed in the flesh before. Also, you would never remember them if I listed off all your capabilities."

Merlin was scowling, but he made no attempt to disagree.

More gently, Kilgharrah continued, "Experience is a good teacher, Merlin. Do not abandon her for me so easily. You will learn much more from her than you would from me."

"She's also the hardest teacher," Merlin lamented, slumping forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Why do you say that?" Kilgharrah asked.

Grinning up at the dragon, Merlin said, "She tests you first and teaches you afterward."

Kilgharrah chuckled. "Wise words, Young Warlock."

"Could you teach me?" Merlin suddenly. "Magic, I mean."

"Why do you ask that of me?" Kilgharrah asked, surprised.

"Well," Merlin began. "I've been reading through and studying the book of magic that Gaius gave me but sometimes learning from a book just isn't enough. Like when Valiant came, I spent almost all night trying to get the pronunciation correct and I almost didn't save Arthur's life. It would be better if I had a teacher to help me with the details of spell-casting and things like that. That way, I won't be unable to save Arthur because I couldn't pronounce a word."

"While I don't think pronunciation will ever get in the way of saving Arthur's life where you are concerned, I believe you are right, Merlin," Kilgharrah agreed. "I can help you with a few things."

At the dragon's agreement Merlin grinned. "Great!"

"But not tonight, Young Warlock."

Merlin's face fell.

"It is getting late," Kilgharrah said. "Or early, however you look at it."

He sighed, knowing that Kilgharrah was right. "Okay," Merlin conceded, and then held up a finger. "But as soon as I come back!"

Kilgharrah smiled at his eagerness. "Indeed, Young Warlock. Until then."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! I know there wasn't a whole lot to that one, but it will get more exciting! And angsty. There will be tears. *gasps* spoilers! And thank you beta <strong>FlowerofApril**. Speaking of, I have a question for you guys. In the line where Kilgharrah gives Nimueh's credentials, April thinks 'Gharrah should say "A High Priestess..." and "a close friend." She believes this very strongly. I do not. What do you guys think?**

**Review?**

**Pretty please?**


	3. Of Integrity and other Virtues

**Disclaimer: You'll never guess... Crowd: You don't own Merlin!... Wow, you guys are good.**

* * *

><p>As soon as night fell and most of Camelot lay asleep Merlin was up and heading down to the dungeons. He slipped past the guards with laughable ease (he'd too much practice), and nabbed a torch from the wall, whispering a spell to light it. He hadn't even reached the main cavern before he was calling out, "Kilgharrah!"<p>

Skipping the last three steps, Merlin burst into the cavern. "Kilgharrah!"

A long moment later the Great Dragon appeared and landed on his customary rock with a clink of his chain. "I did not expect to see you tonight, Merlin."

"I know, I know," Merlin said, bouncing on his toes, back down on his heels, and on his toes again. "But I have to tell you what happened."

Kilgharrah chuckled. "Very well, Merlin. I'm not complaining about it. What happened?"

"A knight," Merlin said. "Well, not exactly a knight. He's a commoner, but I kind of helped him fake a seal of nobility because he's not a noble, and Uther has this stupid rule that only noblemen can be knights. But he really wanted to be a knight and I liked him and he'd saved my life so I did it. Anyway Lancelot—that's his name—is a great swordsman so he passed all Arthur's tests and became a knight of Camelot but Uther found out the seal was fake and arrested him. While all this was happening a griffin was attacking Camelot and, as you probably know, Arthur couldn't kill it. So they all rode out and then Lancelot somehow got out of jail and went after them.

"Since they were all going to _die_ if I didn't do something, I followed with a spell that Gaius gave me but I couldn't get it right. When I got out there they were all down except Lancelot and he was charging the griffin. And I finally got the spell right, by luck I think, and enchanted Lancelot's lance. The griffin died and everything, Camelot's saved again and all that."

The explanation had taken all of forty seconds with Merlin barely breathing in between sentences, so Kilgharrah decided to cut in. "And what happened to Sir Lancelot?"

Merlin took a deep breath to make himself slow down. "Well, Uther wanted to banish him but Arthur wanted to let him stay a knight. Lancelot decided to leave on his own. He told them that he couldn't stand the fact that he caused strife between them and that he'd lied about his heritage. But that wasn't the real reason. Kilgharrah, the reason he left was that he couldn't take the credit for killing the griffin. He knew _I_ did it, Kilgharrah. He knew _I_ was the one that killed the griffin and that I did it with magic."

Kilgharrah gave him a knowing smile. "He must be a man of noble character."

Merlin grinned and nodded, proud of the praise for his new friend. "It doesn't bother him that I have magic. He didn't turn me in. Lancelot wasn't afraid of me. He believed that it could be used for good."

The dragon tilted his head and said, "I've told you many times, Merlin, that you're magic isn't to be feared, and you yourself know it can be used for good."

"I know, you and Gaius both," Merlin agreed. "But it's one thing to think it yourself and be told by your fellow magicians. It's entirely another to see and hear it from someone without magic that you've just met." Merlin paused, trying to articulate why he was so excited about this. "It comforts me, Kilgharrah, to know that hope is not entirely lost."

Kilgharrah smiled down at him. "I knew that hope was not lost the moment I saw you walk in here."

Merlin felt his face flush a little at the dragon's praise, but also felt his chest tighten. "Do you think I can do it, Kilgharrah? Not just because it's my destiny, but because you think _I_ can do it?"

Kilgharrah regarded him for a long minute before answering. "Merlin, I have known you only a few short months, and so do not know you as well as I could. But I do know this, Merlin; very few people have the kind of character required to wield such a power as yours, not to mention accomplish what you must. The ancient magic would not have chosen you if there had been a possibility that you would not be that kind of person you need to be. But I have seen your kindness and bravery already. I believe you can do it, Young Warlock, and I believe you will."

The weights of Merlin's doubts—the ones he'd been holding up ever since he came to Camelot—lessened and lightened; not completely gone, but now easier to bear with Kilgharrah's faith.

"Besides," Kilgharrah said. "You need not do this on your own."

Merlin's eyes widened. Not alone? People would help him? "How do you mean?"

"You are not the only one who will seek to keep Arthur safe from harm. You've already met one of them; Integrity."

"You mean Lancelot?" Merlin asked.

"That is correct." Kilgharrah nodded. He was silent for a moment before he said. "Your time has been foretold, Young Warlock, what you will do has been written already. And some of the people who will help you have been foretold as well.

"_In Magic's quest to unite Albion,_

_Seven virtues he will need,_

_Courage and Compassion first,_

_Loyalty and Integrity follow,_

_Strength then Patience then Honor."_

Merlin repeated the virtues over and over in his mind. _Courage, Compassion, Loyalty, Integrity, Strength, Patience, and Honor._ Assuming they went in order, he must have already met Courage, Compassion, and Loyalty since Lancelot was Integrity. Merlin decided to dwell on it later and asked the dragon, "But how can Lancelot help me? He couldn't stay in Camelot."

"He has already helped you save Arthur's life once, Merlin. But you will see him again, Young Warlock. Do not doubt that."

"I don't," Merlin stated. If Kilgharrah said he would see Lancelot again, he would see Lancelot again. Not only that, he would have more help. Merlin didn't know who, but they would come. He wasn't alone in this battle.

"Now," Kilgharrah began, changing the subject. "Let's see about the pronunciation of that spell of yours, see where you went wrong."

And they did. They analyzed every word and Kilgharrah made Merlin repeat it until each word was flawlessly delivered. After that they continued well into the wee hours of the morning, learning little spells of no consequence but refining the art. Finally, Kilgharrah ushered Merlin off to bed and curled around his own rock to rest for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter so soon! Haha, it's cuz I love you all. Virtual cookies to whoever can figure out who is which virtue. <strong>April** figured it out pretty quick. By the way, I apologize for my deplorable poetry. I am _not_ a poet.**

**Review? :)**


End file.
